


A Mother Always Knows

by Loki Is Not Low Key (RichardGraysonPercyJackson)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Acceptance, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel)-centric, Lokia, there's probably more?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23014192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/Loki%20Is%20Not%20Low%20Key
Summary: "They say I’m effeminate. That I am more a Princess than a Prince. That perhaps that is why I find more interest in magic and books than in weapons and warfare.”“And what do you feel, dearheart? Thor’s friends say you are one over the other, but what do you feel you are?”“I am a Prince.”“Perhaps. But you do not have to be.”
Relationships: Frigga | Freyja/Odin (Marvel)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 81





	A Mother Always Knows

**Author's Note:**

> I just had this idea and I can't even remember why anymore but you know what, eh, here it is. Hey, maybe I'll even make a series about the Adventures of Genderfluid Loki

“Loki? Are you alright?”

Loki blinked and looked over to find Frigga sitting next to him, watching him with a gentle expression.

“I...yes,” the thirteen year old replied, clearing his throat and sifting through the pages of his book to find his place, the book having fallen shut some time ago. “I merely lost myself to thought.”

Frigga nodded, setting down her embroidery as she asked, “Would you like to talk about it?”

Loki pressed his lips together, turning his gaze to the open balcony doors and staring over the city of Asgard before he finally quietly replied,

“No thank you.”

Frigga pressed her lips together and though she wanted desperately to ask, she remained silent as she returned to her stitching while Loki continued to stare out the window.

“Mother, am I broken?”

Frigga’s hands fell into her lap as she turned to stare at Loki who had dropped his gaze to the book held in his lap. He wasn’t squirming but he was too still. Not nearly Loki enough for Frigga.

“Of course not,” Frigga replied with barely a moment’s hesitation. “Loki, how could you ever-”

“Cause sometimes Thor’s friends tease me,” Loki pressed on. “And I know it’s just teasing, but...but it’s not nice. They say I’m…” he glared at the ground as his lips moved silently, mentally sounding out the word before tentatively offering, “Effeminate. That I am more a Princess than a Prince. That perhaps that is why I find more interest in magic and books than in weapons and warfare.”

Frigga offered a gentle smile, setting away her project for the time being when it was clear her son needed her attention more. She opened her arms and was pleased when he set his book down and climbed across the couch to settle against her side.

“And what do you feel, dearheart?” she murmured.

Loki blinked up at her. “What do you mean?”

“Thor’s friends say you are one over the other,” Frigga replied, placing her hand over Loki’s heart. “But what do _you_ feel you are?”

Loki frowned. “I am a Prince.”

“Perhaps,” Frigga acquiesced. “But you do not have to be.”

Loki shook his head. “I don’t understand.”

Frigga smiled gently, reaching out to brush a strand of hair off his face. “Do you ever feel different, when you wake? Perhaps one morning you feel less of a ‘he’ and more of a ‘she’. Do you ever wake wishing to wear gowns rather than trousers?”

Loki bit his lip, thinking hard before slowly nodding. “Sometimes,” he admitted quietly. “Sometimes I don’t like my body cause it doesn’t feel right.”

“That means, deep down, you are both,” Frigga explained, tapping Loki’s chest. “Some days you are Princess Loki and other days, you are Prince Loki.”

“Can I choose?” Loki asked. “Which I want to be?”

“You can be whichever feels right.”

Loki squirmed, ducking his head for a moment before asking, “What if neither feels right?”

Frigga tilted her head to the side. “What do you mean?”

“What if…” Loki took a deep breath. “What if one morning I wake up and I do not feel female nor male?”

“Then that is alright too,” Frigga replied, smiling.

Loki barely mustered up a return expression before the doors to the lesson room were flung open and Thor barged in, excitement glistening in his eyes.

“Mother!” he cried, delighted. “I must tell you of the wonderful day I have had!”

As his brother began retelling the day’s events and Loki realized that his chance to speak privately with his mother was over, Loki easily slipped out of the room and down the hall to his chambers, standing quietly in the middle of the room for several moments before heading over to his desk to study.

…………………….

He must have worked well past dinner because he never noticed the sun falling even as it grew harder to read his text and the only thing that drew him from his thoughts was a small, warm hand on his lower back.

“Mother,” he greeted, blinking rapidly as he looked around the dark room. “I hadn’t realized it was so late.”

“You were not at dinner,” Frigga said softly, giving a little flick of her wrist to illuminate the candles lining the walls, lighting the room. “Are you alright?”

“I merely lost track of time,” Loki admitted. “Forgive me.”

“There’s nothing to forgive, my dear,” Frigga said, smiling. “Are you hungry? I requested the servants save your meal for when you were ready.”

Loki shifted in bed, thinking for a moment. “If it’s not too much of a bother,” he replied.

Frigga beamed, straightening. “Come along then. Would it be too much of a trouble to ask to sit with you while you dine?”

Loki frowned as he stood and followed her down the palace’s grand halls. “No,” he replied after long moments of thought. “But...why?”

“Well,” Frigga replied as they took a seat at the table and she waved to one of the servants who nodded and retreated to the kitchen to fetch their meals. “We never finished our conversation from before.”

“Oh.” Loki ducked his head. “I hadn’t noticed there was more of a conversation to have. When Thor entered, I assumed that was the end.”

“Thor entered at an inopportune moment,” Frigga replied. “I did not wish to interrupt him and by the time he had finished, you were gone.”

Loki shrugged. “He wanted to talk to you.”

“But he should have ensured I was not already in conversation,” Frigga explained. “Which I was. Thor is aware and wishes to apologize to you next time he sees you.”

Loki winced. “Did you tell him?” he asked, looking up at Frigga from beneath his eyelashes. “About...what we talked about?”

“Of course not,” Frigga assured as their meals were brought to them. When Loki had failed to show up to dinner, Frigga had insisted on a light meal so that she may dine again later with her youngest. “That is between you and I and will stay that way for however long you wish.”

“Even if that’s forever?” Loki asked weakly.

“Of course,” Frigga assured.

The hall was silent for a long time before Loki gave a small smile. “Thank you.”

……………………………….

They did not speak on the subject again for quite some time and though many months passed without a word on it spoken once more, Frigga never stopped thinking about it until one morning, she decided enough was enough.

It took some weeks to prepare but before long it was ready and she strode to Loki’s room in the early hours of the morning, long before any other had awoken, knowing Loki would just be rousing though he rarely left his chambers until others had begun to walk the halls.

Pushing the door open quietly, Frigga stepped inside and moved silently to the side of her child’s bed, reaching down to brush Loki’s hair off his face, the other humming quietly in bed as he began to wake, blinking up at her before slowly sitting.

“Mother?” Loki mumbled, rubbing his eyes. “What is it?”

“Hello dear,” Frigga greeted with a smile. “I have an odd question of you this morning.”

Loki blinked. “What is it?”

“It is alright if you don’t wish to answer,” Frigga responded. “But, and perhaps it is too early to tell, do you feel as a Prince or a Princess today?” she smiled. “Or perhaps neither?”

Loki stared at her, lips parted for the longest time. “Why?” he (or she) finally whispered.

Frigga reached out to brush a hand through his hair. “Well, I would assume a Princess would prefer to wear a gown as opposed to a tunic and trousers.”

“I…”

“You do not need to feel obligated to wear it,” Frigga rushed to say. “Only if you wish to. Though first, I suppose we should determine if you are Prince or Princess or neither today.”

Loki swallowed thickly and looked as though he was going to cry as he quietly replied, 

“I...feel more...Princess.”

“And that is perfectly fine, my darling,” Frigga promised. "With that said, I have a gift for you."

"A gift?"

Frigga smiled.

………………………….

“What if Thor makes fun of me?” Loki asked softly as she and Frigga made their way down the hall towards the dinning hall for breakfast, Loki dressed in an elegant flowing gown that still upheld her chosen colors of emerald green and gold.

She had chosen to forgo makeup for the morning though Frigga had insisted on doing her already long hair into an intricate elegant braid. It was...nice and for the first time in a long time, Loki felt comfortable.

Ontop of all that, Frigga had also promised to teach her how to change her body so she could decide whether she was physically make or female.

“He will not,” Frigga promised.

“But-”

“Trust me,” Frigga soothed, coming to a stop in front of Loki, reaching out to brush yet another stray strand out of her daughter’s eyes. “Your brother loves you dearly, daughter. He will not make fun.”

Loki pressed her lips together and said nothing as she followed her mother into the dinning hall, taking her seat next to Thor who’s eyes lit up.

“Ah, good morning brother, I wanted to apol-”

“Sister today, actually,” Frigga corrected politely, ignoring the slow way Odin turned to stare at her.

Thor blinked, taking a moment to take in Loki's hair and dress before he beamed once more.

“Good morning Sister,” he corrected easily. "I wish to apologize to you for interrupting the conversation you and mother had been in. It was not my intention. Forgive me."

Loki gave him a small smile, some small knot of anxiety easing itself inside her chest at the instant acceptance she received from Thor.

“Good morning,” she replied. "And...thank you."

“Shall we go riding later?” Thor asked as the servants began bringing out their meal.

Loki smiled. “Sure.”

…………………………..

“Mother,” Loki asked late that night, she and Frigga seated before the fire in the library, resuming their activities from the night before. “How did you...how did you know? How I feel in the morning?”

Frigga smiled. “A mother always knows, dearheart.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
